MY TYPE
by januarti yanu
Summary: You are my type, And I'll be your type. / VIXX , ravi, leo, hakyeon, cintanya ravi/ ff pertama dengan gaya bahasa yang baru.


Ruangan ini penuh gemerlap lampu dan suara musik yang memekakkan telinga, sekitar lima puluh orang ada dalamnya. Pria dan wanita, mereka menikmati suasana pesta dari seorang rapper yang baru saja merilis album -untuk kesekian- miliknya, sekaligus sebagai penanda beberapa tahun usia karirnya. Berbagai macam minuman tersedia di mini bar khusus dengan bartender yang akan meracikkan semua jenis minuman pesanan tamu undangan, mulai segelas koktail bersoda sampai sebotol liquid berkadar alkohol tinggi.

Ravi, nama tuan rumah pesta ini, terlihat dikelilingi gadis-gadis dengan pakaian minim, padahal dua bulan lalu ia baru saja menggelar pertunangan dengan seorang diva cantik berhidung mancung.

Sementara si tunangan hanya menatap malas kelakuan Ravi dari kursinya, ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan gadis-gadis yang akan mengelilingi pria-nya disetiap kesempatan.  
"Kau tidak mendidih melihat itu semua?" tanya seorang pria dengan suara halus disampingnya,  
"Maksud oppa?" balas wanita yang terlihat memiliki garis keturunan dari eropa itu.

Yang awalnya memberi pertanyaan hanya menunjuk tuan rumah plus gadis-gadis dengan menggunakan dagu, sementara tangannya sibuk menggoyangkan gelas tinggi berisi wine. Terdengar tawa halus dari bibir si wanita sebelum ia menjawab dengan percaya diri,

" Untuk apa oppa, ravi hanya akan tertarik padaku dan pasti kembali padaku. Taruhan oppa, pasti nanti sebelum tidur dia akan mendumel tentang betapa mengganggunya gadis-gadis itu."

"Gezz kalian pasangan konyol." Ejek si pria pada hubungan Ravi dan tunangannya yang selalu terlihat konyol bagi pria dengan setelan kantor itu.  
"Makanya oppa cepat cari pacar..ah tidak, cepat cari istri sebelum ku dului." Sindir wanita itu kemudian.  
"Berhenti berkata seperti itu, bukannya..." Perkataan si pria terhenti saat kedua mata yang memiliki sorotan tajam itu tidak sengaja melihat seorang wanita dengan menampilan elegan berjalan kearah mereka.

"Unnie..." Teriak wanita yang tadinya menjadi teman duduknya langsung berdiri dan menghampiri wanita yang membuat pria dengan kedudukan CEO pada sebuah perusahan itu tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun, ah... sepertinya tuan CEO sedang terpesona untuk pertama kalinya.

Setelah puas memeluk, wanita yang bisa dibilang nyonya rumah acara ini langsung memberondong si wanita bergaya elegan dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang dijawab cukup sabar oleh wanita bersurai merah gelap itu.  
"Yo ladies.." terdengar suara bass dari seorang pria yang membuat wanita bersurai pirang merengut tidak suka, karena kegiatannya diganggu tentu saja, namun itu tidak bertahan lama setelah si pria memeluk pinggang wanita itu posesif sekaligus menghadiahkan kecupan ringan di bibirnya.

"Nunna baru datang?" tanya si pria bersuara bass pada tamunya.  
"Iya, aku langsung kemari begitu pesawat landing. Jadi maaf, aku tidak sempat membawakan kalian hadiah." Jawab wanita berkulit eksotis itu dengan sedikit penyesalan.  
"Tidak perlu repot-repot unnie, kau datang saja si jelek ini sudah sangat senang." – _'hei, meski jelek namun kau sukakan?' protes si pria_ -"Kalian duduklah dulu, akan ku ambilkan minuman dingin untuk meredakan jetlag-mu unnie. Karena jika ravi yang pergi, dia pasti memilih martini atau mungkin saja absinthe." Kata si wanita lalu berjalan kearah mini bar.

"Well.. kurasa pemikiran cintaku benar nunna." Jawab Ravi dengan sedikit nada malu dan ekspresi konyol yang hanya ia perlihatkan pada orang terdekatnya saja.  
"Kalian masih menggunakan panggilan kekanakan seperti itu? setelah sekian lama?" Heran wanita yang merupakan senior Ravi di bangku sekolah dulu.

"Ya, terdengar romantis bukan?"- _'dasar terlalu percaya diri' ejek si wanita_ -"Ah..ayo nunna, kukenalkan pada seseorang yang berjasa." Ucap Ravi sambil berjalan ke arah meja yang telah ditempati oleh seorang pria yang hanya menyaksikan interaksi mereka bertiga.  
"Nah.. perkenalkan leo jung, ceo dari perusahaan yang menaungiku selama ini." Terang Ravi sambil merangkul pundak pria berambut dirty blond itu.  
"Dan leo-hyung, ini hakyeon nunna, seniorku disekolah dulu dan senior cintaku saat kuliah."

Wanita yang diperkenalkan Ravi hanya tersenyum lembut lalu mengucapkan namanya,  
"Cha hakyeon." – sambil membawa tangannya kedepan untuk berjabat tangan dengan pria dengan warna kulit seputih susu itu.  
"Jung taekwoon." Yang disambut hangat pria itu, jujur saja CEO kita telah menantikan moment ini sejak ia melihat wanita mempesona itu.

Dan kata-kata yang selanjutnya keluar dari bibir tipis pria itu membuat dua orang yang berada didekatnya terkejut, termasuk Cinta-nya Ravi yang memberikan tatapan tidak percayanya sambil membawa gelas beisi mojito mint saat wanita itu berjalan mendekat.

"You'r my type hakyeon-ah, would you like to leading to the altar with me?"-CEO kita telah jatuh cinta sepertinya-

 **==END==**

 **Jangan tanya saya mengetik cerita macam apa, karena sejujurnya saya juga tidak tahu cerita ini mau dibawa kemana~ -ini bukan nyanyian-  
ini sangat amat Pwp, bagi saya..  
dan mengingat cerita yang lain, mungkin akan saya repubilsh dengan beberapa perubahan...entah kenapa saya sedikit kehilangan ide dengan tata bahasa yang lalu. Oh .. jangan ancam saya, saya juga heran dengan diri saya, labil sekali.**

 **See you next time**

 **With love,**

 **Yanu Januarti**


End file.
